Mario Kart: Pro Circuit
Please don't edit this page! It's T0M.V.12's project! If you have idea's about this page, please respond! Mario Kart: Pro Circuit is a new installment in the Mario Kart series. It has all the features the 7th part had, but also new features, like the custom track creator. In this mode players can make own tracks. The game will support StreetPass (exchange Custom Tracks), SpotPass (receiving new tracks and characters, competitions and other features, like Ghost Data's) and WiFi. There will be a Mario Kart Shop where you can buy things, such as exclusive characters, tracks and other features. The game is set to appear in 2012 and is made by T0M.V.12 more coming soon... Modes 'Single Player' 'Grand Prix' Race for gold in 4 exciting races! 'Time Trials' Race for the best time. 'VS Race' Race with custom settings. 'Double Dash' Race with two characters on one kart. 'Custom Track Creator' Build your own tracks or battle stages and play them in Quick Run-mode or Online with your friends! 'Balloon Battle' Pop your rivals balloons with items. 'Coin Runners' Collect as many coins as you can! Bob-Omb Attack Use Bob-ombs to ram the rivals and get three stars. 'Missions' Complete Mario Kart-themed missions and beat the Boss! 'Multiplayer' 'VS Race' Race against your friends with customized settings. 'Battle' Play Balloon Battle, Coin Runners and Bob-omb Attack against human rivals. 'Online' Race or battle with people all over the world. Controls Characters Brand new characters were added to the roster. Standard Characters #Mario #Luigi #Princess Peach #Yoshi #Bowser #Bowser Jr. #Donkey Kong #Diddy Kong #Toad #Wario #Koopa Troopa #Waluigi #Princess Daisy #Shy Guy Unlockable Characters #Baby Mario #Baby Luigi #Toadette #Birdo #Red Lakitu #King Boo #Toadsworth #Hammer Bro. #Kamek #Petey Piranha #Pianta #Dry Bones #Boo #Rosalina #Dry Bowser #Baby Peach #Baby Daisy #Kritter #Funky Kong #Metal Mario #Honey Queen #Donkey Kong Jr. #R.O.B. #Whomp #Koopa the Quick #Cosmic Clone #Mallow #Colonel Pluck #Dimentio #Baby Wario #Baron Brrr #Star Bunny #Major Burrows #Goombella #Goomboss #Gooper Blooper #Mii Special Characters These are unlocked via StreetPass, SpotPass, or bought in the Mario Kart Shop 'StreetPass' #Lubba #King K. Rool #Big Bob-Omb #Paratroopa #Mini Bowser #Penguin #Coach #Tiny Kong #Geno #Dr. Mario #Mouser 'SpotPass' #Noki #Mc Ballyhoo #Monty Mole #Boom Boom #Wiggler #Baby Donkey Kong #The Chimp #Goombario #Yoshella #Retro Mario #Bob-Omb Buddy 'Buyable in Mario Kart Shop' #Dixie Kong #Pom Pom #Spike #Larry Koopa #Dino Piranha #Hungry Luma #Pauline #Mini Mario #Paper Mario #Big Blooper #Tom Other Characters These are Supporting Characters, and aren't playable or unlockable #Lakitu (Host) #Toads (Fans) #Yoshi's (Fans) #Pianta's (Fans) #Noki's (Fans) #Shy Guys (Fans) #Goomba's (Fans) #Koopa's (Fans) #Luma's (Fans) #Tom (Runs the Mario Kart Shop) #Mii Brigade (shopping in the Mario Kart Shop) Unlocking Criteria Items #Banana #Triple Banana #Blooper #Red Shell #Triple Red Shell #Green Shell #Triple Green Shell #Bob-Omb #POW Block #Spiny Shell #Fire Flower #Coins #Bullet Bill #Star #Lightning Bolt #Mushroom #Triple Mushrooms #Golden Mushroom #Fake Item Box #Lucky 7 #Super Leaf #Mega Mushroom #Feather #Mini Mushroom NEW (Let opponents schrink) #Hammer NEW (Cause an explosion) #Ice Flower NEW (Let opponents freeze for a few seconds) #Boomerang NEW (Cause an explosion and returns to the player) #Boo Mushroom NEW (Same effect as the Boo Item from MKDS) Cups & Courses New cups were added to the roster. These cups are downloadable. 'Mushroom Cup' *Mushroom Circuit *Flower Valley *Peach Castle *Wario Factory 'Flower Cup' *Toadette's Music Room *Delfino Plaza *Mario Circuit *Speedy Comet Island 'Star Cup' *Pianta Village *Honeybee Kingdom *Tom Circuit *Kamek's Library 'Special Cup' *Trouble Town *Mc Ballyhoo's Tycoon Park *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road 'Shell Cup' *SNES Donut Plains 2 *N64 Toad's Turnpike *GBA Yoshi Desert *Wii Moo Moo Meadows 'Banana Cup' *GBA Riverside Park *3DS Melody Motorway/Music Park *DS Tick Tock Clock *Wii Dry Dry Ruins 'Leaf Cup' *N64 Wario Stadium *Wii Toad's Factory *SNES Vanilla Lake 2 *3DS Wuhu Mountain Loop/Maka Wuhu 'Lightning Cup' *GCN Wario Colosseum *3DS Alpine Pass/Rock Rock Mountain *Wii Bowser's Castle *GCN Rainbow Road Kart Customization 'Nitro Karts' *Standard Kart 'Retro Karts' *Barrel Train *Koopa Clown Car *Bolt Buggy *Cloud 9 *Bumble V *Gold Kart 'Wheels' *Standard *Monster *Mushroom *Slim *Sponge *Golden 'Gliders' *Standard *Parafoil *Cloud Glider *Golden *Swooper Mario Kart Shop Credits & Copyright Made by T0M.V.12 © - Don't use any artwork without permission *'Cosmic Clone idea by SonicWiki' *'Original Goombario artwork by McQueenMario' *'Original Dimentio artwork by Halfy.' *'Original Mouser artwork by JoeAdok' *'Other orginal arts by Nintendo ©' Special thanks to Nintendo and you All rights reserved to Nintendo © and T0M.V.12 © Category:Mario Kart Series